


Saving You Saves Me

by The_Butterfly_Mistress



Category: Hunger Games (2012)
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Butterfly_Mistress/pseuds/The_Butterfly_Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem that retells the events of the 74th Hunger Games through Katniss's and Peeta's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving You Saves Me

I watched you from the window

Rain pouring, the sun falling

Eyes sunken in, ribs on show

Desperate soul, sinking low

 

At your eye of desperate plea

I tossed out some burned bread

Where you huddled under a tree

because saving you, saves me

 

Again, our paths did meet

By a most unfortunate event

reaped to kill, as some sick treat

one by one, death did greet

 

I could not let the next one be you

I played the careers, making them think

I would track you down, be a part of their crew

Because to save me, I must save you

****

I pounded through the forest, calling out your name.

I wanted to find, needed to find, my boy with bread

They changed the rules on us, we could win the game

Barely recognized your dying self, and I knew I was to blame

 

I hastened to clean you up, so your wound I could see

Unpracticed, gentle hands, worked franticly to fix what I could

With every painful moan or grunt, we made our way to safety

Because saving you, saves me

 

Resting, healing, hidden in a cave, we open to one another

Sharing secrets, forgetting our worries, becoming more as one

Sealing our fate, with each kiss given, even further

Even though you worsen, I wouldn’t trade you for any other

 

A feast will be given early morn’, a chance has arisen to keep you

You’ll be angry, but I must fetch our prize, so I’ll linger ‘til you sleep, then I’ll go

There are casualties, but still I live. I fix you up, at least one more night, you’ll live through

Even with feigning love, I know, to save me, I must save you

 

Our food is depleted and only three of us remain

No longer can we hide in our makeshift safe haven

We must forage and fight, run from morphed slain

One last arrow for the win; only, all hope is in vain

 

Fight or flight at its height

Forced to choose, your life or mine

Then a ruse to make it right

They’ll play by our rules tonight

 

Something stirred in the hearts of the Districts

Survival, seen as rebellion and hope, only promotes our demise

One blissfully ignorant, the other fully aware, both are realistic;

It doesn’t end here.  Not with a president that is truly sadistic

 

Facing this together is the key

Take my hand and I’ll grasp yours too

Because saving you, saves me

And to save me, I must save you


End file.
